Reassurance
by Erika Darkmoon
Summary: Bakura is forced to do community service at a 24 hour suicide hotline. One night he is the only one answering the phones, and he meets a certain Malik Ishtar. Who knows what will happen? CHAPTERED, MalikBakura YAOIDRAMAROMANCE
1. Chapter 1

**Reassurance**

Summary: Bakura is forced to do community service at a 24 hour suicide hotline. One night he is the only one answering the phones, and he meets a certain Malik Ishtar. Who knows what will happen? CHAPTERED, Malik/Bakura YAOI/DRAMA/ROMANCE

Rating: M

Genre: AU/Drama/Romance

Pairing(s): Bakura/Malik

Warnings: Yaoi, possible lime scene. Explicit content.

Notes/Disclaimers: I do not own "Yugioh", but I own the idea for this story. I also do not own "Silent Hill 2" but I am playing the game, so I do know what I'm talking about!

Remember this is about a depressed people, so some of the stuff they talk about isn't going to be merry sunshine and Care-Bears. CHAPTERED

**Flamers, save your breath, SangosSister beat you to it. (My own personal editor from hell, how delightful).**

Erika: My new favorite couple is Bakura and Malik. Sorry, can't help it. I'll try and see if I can do a straight-up romance without any depressing scenarios/scenes, but no promises. (shrug) We'll see.

X

Bakura sat in the swivel chair, slowly moving to the left and right. It was late, and his eyes felt grainy. He didn't know what time it was, but he was tired. He probably shouldn't have played Silent Hill 2 all last night.

'_Oh well, the prison is the best part of the whole game.'_ Sighing Bakura stared up at the ceiling.

Bakura was doing community service at a 24 hour suicide hotline. Like he had a choice. Luckily, during the first few days he'd never had to work the phones. However today Bakura wasn't so lucky. Ito, Makoto, and Yuki were all out today, all of them sick with the flu. So now it was Bakura, just Bakura, answering calls from depressed teenagers who wanted to kill themselves. Not the best situation to put the ex-Tomb Robber in.

So Bakura sat there, bored, lazily swiveling back and forth, using his toes for leverage. Of all the community service jobs he could have been forced to do, he had gotten this one. He thought back to the day one of his teachers announced it:

"_Okay, everyone, pay attention!" Bakura kept his eyes on the paper that he was doodling on, not really caring what anyone had to say. "If you are not aware, in order to graduate you must perform a lot of community service. However, we want to make sure that you do this, so we're going to draw community service jobs." The teacher rattled a hat filled with papers. _

'Damn Ryou, sticking me in a fricken program. Asshole.'_ Bakura scribbled extra-hard on the paper, crossing out a shitty drawing. _

_Something poked Bakura in the back, and he looked up. The teacher was standing there, proffering the hat. Rolling his eyes Bakura stuck his hand in the hat, pulled out a piece of paper, and stuffed it in his pocket. He didn't give a damn if he graduated or not. It wasn't until later in the day that he pulled out the paper and read it. _

'_Why did I have to get _this_ job?'_ Bakura thought, pulling himself out of the memory. _'Why couldn't I have gotten a job as a coroner or something like that? That, at least, would've been interesting.'_ Now he had to sit here in a little room until fucking four in the morning, answering calls from pathetic little people who couldn't deal with life.

'_This sucks.'_ Bakura scowled and checked his watch.

8:00pm

"Ra damnit!" It was going to be a long night.

X

It was around eleven when the first call came in. Bakura thought about just letting it ring, but he knew that Ryou would take away his PS2 if he didn't do this community service thing.

Picking up the phone Bakura said, "Hello?"

"Hello?" It was a girl, and she sounded like she'd been crying.

'Oh shit...what do I ask now?' Deciding to wing it Bakura asked, "What's up?"

Sniffling she answered, "I just need to talk to someone."

Glad that the girl on the other end hadn't hung up he continued, "So, what's your name?"

"Erin."

Bakura blinked and asked, "Shit, are you a foreign exchange student?"

Erin gave a choking laugh and answered, "Yeah."

"So, what's the problem Erin?"

"Well, it's these girls at school. They're really rude to me, just because I'm American. It doesn't help that I'm already bullied at home. It's like no one cares about me, or loves me. I just want to die." Bakura sat there, silent, a war being engaged in his mind.

'_Why does that sound so much like my life?' _

"Isn't there anyone?" Bakura asked, concerned.

"Well, there's a person I made friends with here, but I'm afraid to get to close to him. I'm afraid that he'll reject me."

Again, that sounded like Bakura's life.

"Well, you'll never know if you don't try. Better to take the leap than to always wonder." Erin stopped sniffling and said, "Yeah, you're right. Thank you."

"You're welcome." Bakura smacked a hand to his mouth. There was a click and silence on the other end.

"You baka, you're turning into a pansy-ass." He snarled to himself. Why did he feel so good about helping that girl? Bakura didn't need anyone, didn't help anyone, but why had he helped her? He should have told her to fuck off or go kill herself. But he didn't...he'd helped her. Shaking his head Bakura decided to leave it be. If he tried to find the answer then he would have to change himself, and he was fine with who he was...right?

X

Erika: So, do ya like it? R&R please.


	2. Chapter 2

It was now midnight, and there had been five more calls. Bakura was starting to nod off, now that he was practically immune to caffeine.

'_Only three more hours...'_ Still, it seemed like a long time before the clocked ticked four in the morning. _'I wish I'd brought a book or something interesting.'_ The phone suddenly rang, and Bakura picked it up, already used to routine.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Bakura, it's Yoshi. Apparently whatever everyone else got, I caught it too."

Bakura frowned, "Let me guess, you want me to man the phones until the morning crew comes in, right?"

An apologetic chuckle, "Yeah. Look, I'll tell them to write you a note so you don't have to go to school tomorrow – oh, wait, sorry, today. Look, I am sorry."

"Sure. Whatever." Bakura hung up the phone, and called the some local pizza delivery service and ordered a large pizza with pop, cheesy bread, and those cinnamon stick things. If he was holding down the fort, he was doing it while he gorged himself.

Bakura waited in the thick silence of the building. The phone suddenly rang, making Bakura fall out of his seat.

"OW! DAMN IT!" Rubbing his wounded knee Bakura picked up the phone and muttered, "Hello?"

"H-hello?" The person on the end was sobbing, and it sounded like they were trying to be quiet.

"Hi, are you okay?" Bakura eased into himself into routine as he slowly clambered back up into his chair.

A choking laugh, muffled, and then the person said, "No."

Bakura hesitated and then asked, "Do you want to talk about it?"

"That's why I called, isn't it?" The voice on the end asked wryly. Bakura chuckled and said, "Yeah, I suppose it is. My name's Kaze. Yours?" Bakura couldn't give out his real name, unfortunately, so he chose 'Kaze' as his pseudonym.

"It's Malik." Bakura froze for a second, he couldn't believe it was Malik, but if it was...

"So Malik, why does life suck?"

"Because I have to go to school."

"Too true."

"Mainly it just sucks, there's really no way to explain it, it just feels horrible...and you just want to end it." A chord struck in Bakura and he sighed.

"I know what you mean."

"Do you?"

Bakura nodded to himself, "Uh-huh. There was this one time when I was riding my bike and I fell down a hill. Hurt like hell. I had this gash up my leg and there was all this sand and rocks in it. It hurt so bad I just wanted to cut it off. Sometimes that what it feels like, at least to me it does."

Malik was silent on the other end.

"Hey, are you—"

"Quiet." Malik whispered. Bakura waited until Malik gave a shaky sigh, "All right. If my sister caught me I would be stuck on a spit and roasted alive." 

"That's if you survived being impaled." Bakura remarked.

Malik chuckled, "True, true."

Sobering up a bit Bakura inquired, "Why would your sister be mad?"

With a dramatic sigh Malik answered, "Oh because I'm probably having phone sex and getting horny is extremely bad."

Bakura gave a derisive snort, "What a fool."

He didn't chuckle this time, "She is, my sister, but I still wish that...even she would try to understand me..."

Malik suddenly gasped and hurriedly muttered, "I've got to go, she's coming!"

Click.

Bakura held the phone to his ear for a second longer, and then he slowly put the phone back in its cradle. The lines were silent, no one else was calling, and for some god damned reason Bakura was starting to feel very lonely.

"Whyyyyyy?!" Bakura moaned, banging his head on the desk in front of him, "Why? Why do I care? Why am I so lonely?" He continued to slowly pound his head on the desk until his thoughts were too scattered to come back together.

A knock suddenly came at the door, and Bakura suddenly remembered that he'd ordered food. Sighing, he stood up, and sidled past the swivel chair and many desks. Fumbling for his wallet Bakura opened the door, only to see Katsuya Jounouchi, standing impatiently with the order.

"Oh hey Bakura, I didn't know dat you worked here!" Jou exclaimed.

Bakura plucked a twenty out of his wallet and shoved it into Jounouchi's hands while simultaneously grabbing the food out of Jounouchi's hands.

"Keep the change bye." With that, Bakura slammed the door in his face and strode back over to his desk. Viciously Bakura tore open the pizza box and wolfed down half of the pizza. Bakura gorged himself until his pants felt like they were about to rip off.

'I'm going to regret this in the morning.' He thought.

X

Erika: Okay, so, guys, what do you think? Should I continue this? Or is it crap?

(SANGOSSISTER: IF IT'S A TYPO THEN TELL ME, OTHERWISE, STFU!!!!!!!)

Well, later peoples!


End file.
